Why are YOU So Jealous?
by Twistedheart23
Summary: What if Max had stopped pushing away from Fang the first time she saw him kiss that red-haired airhead? What if she said something right then and there? Even more, what if Iggy had gotten to know someone… to his liking?
1. Chapter 1

Hi aaaallll! Okay, I've only written a few fanficz that weren't for anime. I am in LOVE with Max and the flock! But, here's something I should tell you, there are three stories I haven't finished and don't intend on finishing. I am going to try my very best to finish this story! *Salutes*

AAAAAAAANYWAY,

* * *

By:Twistedheart23

Summary: What if Max had stopped pushing away from Fang the first time she saw him kiss that red-haired airhead? What if she said something right then and there? Even more, what if Iggy had gotten to know someone… to his liking?

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the characters (so far) in this story, or the title of Maximum Ride.

Oh, and by the way, Sam already asked out Max so it's not all in the right order.

* * *

_ As Nudge said, once again, I look like a prep school Barbie!_ I disgracefully scowled at myself in the mirror, looking at my new school attire. _I wish I was a vampire! At least then I wouldn't see myself, and I'd have fangs. Bonus! _There was nothing worse than looking in the mirror and seeing myself in a plaid dress with stupid ribbons in my hair!

"You look magnificent!" Fang smirked as he walked into my room. Ha! My room! I just can't get used to saying it! My room, my room, my room!

"Shut up!" I hissed. "You don't look much different than a prep school Ken." I rolled my eyes at him and left the mirror.

"What makes you pick Ken to describe me?"

"What?"

"Well I mean Barbie and Ken are dating and if you're Barbie and I'm-"

"Don't flatter yourself!" I exclaimed, my cheeks heating. I pushed past him and swiftly walked into the kitchen. _Checklist: No eraser Max? Good! No danger that we know of? Okay… for now… Fang getting on my few last nerves? Ugh!_

"Morning, Max!" Angel exclaimed with a beaming smile as I entered the kitchen, Fang shortly behind me.

"Good morning sweetie," I sighed. I will never get used to us having Ann, who had already gotten the others up before I was out of my room. They were all sitting at the table, scarfing down food like an eraser would come and snatch it out of their hands at any moment, shattering their perfect world. I felt a twinge of jealousy for Ann. She took care of _my_ flock better than I had!

_It's okay, Max. Ann wasn't there from the start, like you_, a voice in my head said. Angel had sent me a mental message. I decided to stop thinking about Ann before Angel found out everything. I wish her powers were monitored or censored or something!

I glanced around at the rest of the flock. Iggy and Gasman were playing 'Guess That Snack' and Nudge and Angel seemed to be concentrating on something. They must be mentally communicating too.

"So," Nudge said in her gossipy voice. "I heard you have a boyfriend, Max." Everyone's eyes turned to me. My face flushed and I tried not to glare at Nudge. "Was that a little loud? I'm sorry… But give me the details!"

"Max, you have a boyfriend?" The Gasman inquired. "Didn't he see your face?"

"Shut up!" I yelled a bit too loudly.

"Yeah, Gaz," Iggy said. "Let's not ruin Max's one chance of finding a guy that withstands her face!" I could've cracked a "you're blind" joke, but that would've been a rude."

"I don't see any girls asking your blind eyes out!" I shot back at him. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"He asked you out?" Fang suddenly asked.

"What does he look like?" Angel asked.

"Well," I said turning to the girls as Gazzy and Iggy continued to eat their food, "he has the cutest brown hair, and he's a bit taller than me… I think, and he's the hottest guy I have ever seen!"

Fang grunted in disgust. "He was pretty ugly to me, just saying."

"Then you didn't see the same Sam I saw! Why do you care anyway?"

"…I don't…"

"Where are you guys going?" Nudge butted in.

"To a restaurant today this afternoon."

"Can I come?" Nudge and Angel both asked in unison.

"No, stay with Fang and Ann."

"But Fang is having someone over," Nudge whined.

We were all quiet when Ann came into the room.

"What did I hear earlier about Max having a date?" she inquired.

"Max has a boyfriend!" Nudge sang.

"It's not that special…" I said, not wanting to talk to Ann about this. I wish I could call Ella and Ms. Martinez about this.

"Whatever you say…" Ann said. "Time for school everyone!" She handed everyone their backpacks. I tried to walk over and tell Fang about how Ann needed to lay off, but he refused to talk to me. _What's his problem?_

* * *

Okay, so, this is just the introduction like thing so please R&R. I will probably update by tomorrow if I get at least one good review XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I was going to wait until later to ask, but do you want this to be Sax or Fax in the end? I'll be asking this for every chapter, just in case my story influences you. Also, I am only on the fourth book and I've heard Sam comes back, so my story may conflict with the actual series and I apologize if it does.

Review Responses:

Lily: Lol, thank you! I'll try to make them longer, most stories I write have longer chapters so I'll try.

Fang is Forever &Book Lover: Thanks, and I update pretty quickly most of the time

googleblob: You know, it is kind of preppy sounding now that I think about it, and Max is a bit OOC. I'll try and work on it. Thanks for actually critiquing because it really does help contribute to my stories

classified: Lol I tried to have the jealousy show from the start. Thanks!

mimgmhdsj: Thank you n.n

* * *

I waited outside of my classroom for Fang, who was late coming to walking with me to lunch. I grieved for freedom throughout my three classes, and now when I'm finally out, he forces me to stay there. _What could be taking so long? I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any friends!_

The hallway was almost empty. There were two girls gossiping at their lockers, four boys playing keep away with a lunch box, and… was that… Sam! There Sam was closing his locker. Okay, now standing at his locker… okay then leaving his locker-

"Sam!" I called before he had a chance to leave. His head spun around towards me quickly and he smiled.

"Hey, Max," he said, jogging over. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm just waiting for F-Nick to come so we can walk down to lunch together." I tried to resist rolling my eyes. "He's clearly late!"

"I think I saw him talking to someone earlier." Okay, this time I did roll my eyes. "Wanna walk down with me instead." I hesitated in thought. "I mean, if you wanna wait, it's cool."

"No, I'll go with you. Nick will just have to suck it up." Sam smiled and we walked towards the cafeteria which was evidently on the other freaking side of the school. At least I had _someone _to walk with.

"So are we still on for tonight?" he asked grinning. "I thought we could go to a diner across the street from the school. I hope you have an appetite."

_By the end of this date you'll never want to see how much I eat again._ "Oh, believe me, I do. So… how long have you been going to school here?" There was still basically no one in the hallway. Well, except for the two kids making out by a locker. What happened to the no PDA rule?

"Uh, since seventh grade," he said. "And you just started so no reason asking. I bet you had a lot of guys beating down your door." _You have __no__ idea buddy!_ My face blushed, and instantly Fang popped into my mind. _Eh, Fang… well, he didn't necessarily like me in that was so we're on the same page._

"Nah, not a single one to be honest. Unless they're being beaten against a door because I…" my voice trailed off as I saw Sam's disturbed face. He quickly smiled to hide his surprise when he saw me look at him.

I could hear the noise from the cafeteria already. In fact, I could see the cafeteria. It wasn't very welcoming I might add. But hey, at least it wasn't full of freaks in white coats and kids in cages.

"Well I find it pretty hard to believe you haven't had a boyfriend before me, as pretty as you are." My face was burning and I had that good but incredibly weird feeling in my stomach. _…How the crap am I supposed to respond to that? Not even Fang is this sweet!_ Sam took my hand into his larger and warmer one.

"Uh, excuse me!" someone interrupted.

"Nick!" I exclaimed, dropping Sam's hand. "W-where were you?" My happiness turned to irritableness.

"I was waiting for you!" he exclaimed rather loudly.

"Well you were a little late! I was waiting for exactly six freaking minutes for you and your locker is right down the hall from where I was!"

"I was talking to my partner for a project!"

"For six minutes?"

"Um, maybe I should go," Sam interrupted.

I turned to him and said, "I'm sorry-"

"Yeah, you should!" Fang interrupted. I turned to give him a surprised expression.

"Nick! What's your problem? I don't believe he did anything to you!" I turned to Sam and grabbed his hand. "I'm hungry! Let's go!"

**A/N:** Okay, I was gonna stop there, but I got six reviews so lucky you! Few things I should say: This is pretty unprofessional, but I don't know what grade they're in… or Angel's name, so if someone could just let me know I'd really appreciate it.

**Fang's POV**

"Let's go!" Max exclaimed and stormed into the cafeteria, dragging that twerp behind her. What the he- ...let's just say heck, is wrong with her! She ditched me for him? _Max is mine! Why him over me? Have I not know her my whole life! …Wait a minute… Max isn't… mine… Besides, I have my project partner Lissa. Oh, Lissa, she's beautiful! And her hair, I just love her sexy red hair._

I walked bitterly into the cafeteria as I saw Max laughing at something Sam said. It was times like this I realized how annoying her laugh could be! But whatever, I had Lissa, right? I would just sit with her today. I looked around the large circus and found her sitting with her another beautiful girl with red curly hair; a friend of hers, I guess.

Confidently, I strode over to her table. "Mind if I sit?" Both girls exchanged glances and giggled.

"No, we don't mind at all," Lissa said seductively. "Nick, this is Heather. Heather, isn't he hot?" Lissa grinned flashing all of her teeth. _I could get used to this_, I thought before I saw Max coming with her lunch tray to sit at the table in front of me.

Before she sat down, I saw her stare over at my table. I tried to show the shock in my face when I saw how sad she looked. Then she sat down and smiled. I smiled back, only to realize she was looking at Sam. I banged my fist on the table furiously.

"Um, Nick, you alright?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," I said. "So you're still coming over tomorrow, right?"

"Of course I am! I can't wait to start on our project! What should we do?"

"Well my brothers know how to make bombs… long story, but uh, I'm sure he could help us."

"Um, I don't think that's… appropriate for our school assignment." _Oh, right, I forgot the school has a "no weaponry" rule including knives, guns, saws… but you know, they never did mention bombs. They'll appreciate my preparedness when erasers show up, but eh, whatever floats their boat._

"Well do you have any ideas?"

"I have some." Lissa put her hand on top of mine. "I'll tell you later tonight, kay?" She bit her lip and looked into my eyes. My heartbeat sped up and I would never admit it, but this girl definitely turned-me-on.

* * *

**N/A:** Uh huh, yeah, I know, Fang is a bit OOC, and I'm sorry, I'll make sure I work on it. I made it longer than I planned so I hope you guys like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, sup everyone! Kay, so, thanks for your revieeeews, and I'm updating faaaster this time, and I should say the longest time possible for an update by me is a week. If it's more than a week, my computer broke, and we have a problem. But normally I update 1-2 days later. Just so you know

Review responses:

Lily&LadySarahj: Thankz! And yeah, Lissa isn't really anyone's favorite character :-p Buuut, she might seduce F…Nick, sorry bout that.

I don't think I'll respond to all of the reviews since the others are pretty much the same. Uh… what was I going to say… OH! Okay, I think I'll lean the story towards SAX for the time being. You guyz can pick the end. Tell me what you want to happen throughout the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character's except for Talia (not the same girl that flirted with Iggy around Fang.

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

"And can anyone tell me what this is?" our lame teacher asked, holding up… something. "Anybody? Okay, I'll just pick someone. Um… how about our new student, Jeff?"

_Here we go again!_ I sighed and said, "Miss, I don't know what that is."

"Oh come on, it's an easy one! Just look at it!" Anger arose in me and suddenly I hated to woman. I'd like to throw whatever it was at her!

"I-can't-see-it," I gritted through my teeth.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm blind." _You know, no biggy, I'm just blind. But you can call on me for stuff like that, being blind and all, it's not like I can't see._ I could feel our teacher's embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Luckily, the bell rang right after that and I was ready to bolt. I grabbed my stuff and walked towards the noise in the hallway.

"Hi," someone said from behind me. I stopped, wondering who they were talking to. "Jeff, right?"

I turned around and said, "Yeah, uh, hi…" I knew it was a girl and she was shorter than me by a few inches.

"Do you need any help getting around?"

"No, I'm fine?"

"Are you sure? I thought we could… both use some company… But you know what, nevermind, I'll… go…"

When I sensed her turn around, I called out, "Wait, I uh… my locker's that way. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Talia."

**Max's POV**

Angel and Nudge bounced around me trying to put pink bows in my hair for my date with Sam. If I saw one more freaking ribbon, I'd explode, _literally_!

"Okay, can I curl your hair?" Nudge asked enthusiastically.

"No," I said firmly.

"What if Nudge and I use the pink hair clips and-"

"No."

"Can we-"

"No."

"What if-"

"No." I got up and sat on my bed. "I'm going to leave it how it is."

"But you didn't even brush it!"

I turned to glare at them and said, "I already brushed it!" I rolled my eyes and handed Angel the brush. The next ten minutes were spent by them fighting over the brush and then finally doing my hair. I shoed them out of my room and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a blue tank top and jeans. That's good enough, right?

The only thing on my mind besides Sam was Fang. Him and that girl. Lissa was it? I don't even care what that slut's name was! …Not that I'm jealous or anything!

"Knock, knock," said someone at my door. _Speak of the devil._ Fang walked into my room with his hands in his pockets. I was still pissed at him for earlier and quite frankly didn't want to talk either way, so there's two reasons not to talk to him.

"So… is tonight your big date?" he asked.

"What do you care?" I asked irritably. Fang started walking towards me. I backed away from him until he had me pretty much pinned against the wall.

"I just wanted you to know that whatever happens," he brushed the hair away from my eyes, "I'm still here." I stood frozen as he left the room.

_You're smitten, aren't you? _

_ Great, your back._ Remember that voice in my head. Well, here it is. _Glad you could join us._

_Remember what you're here for Max._

_ What? I'm here because Ann feels the need to keep us here because she was socially deprived._

_ Max, do you really think that's why?_

_ What do you mean?_ The voice was silent, go figure. I was so ticked off, I almost screamed when the doorbell rang, then I realized it was Sam and dashed towards the door. Unfortunately, Angel and Nudge had beat me to it and were having a giggle fest.

"Hi," Sam greeted me warmly. He took my hand and we walked outside.

xXx

"Wow, you really do have a big appetite," Sam observed when I finished a double bacon cheeseburger and a full sized salad, and then a banana split. "Most girls are just like, I'll have a scoop of ice cream and a salad."

"Well I'm not the kind of girl to go out and eat after a date because I ordered ¼ of what I wanted." We both laughed. The date was going surprisingly amazing. I hesitantly reached out and grabbed Sam's hand, accidentally knocking over my drink. My face heated up. "I'm sorry! Did I get any on you?"

Sam smiled and grabbed an unopened straw off of the table next to us. Then he opened it, stuck a straw in his so there were two, and put his milkshake in the middle of the table. _If this were Fang, he'd never let me live it down, so I think I'll take advantage of this._ I smiled back at Sam and took a sip of his milkshake. It was chocolate, which was fortunately my favorite.

"Check please," my date called to the waiter behind me.

"Hey, uh, can you stay at my house for a while?" I inquired. "Apparently Ig… Jeff, is having a friend over and Nick is having a science partner over, so yeah…"

"Sure, I'd love to."

xXx

I rang the doorbell like eight times, and still nobody wanted to answer it. "Open the freaking door!" I yelled.

"I'm sure someone's coming," Sam suggested.

"No, there are eight people in the house right now." That alone made me uneasy, especially when I was outside with a boy instead of being in there protecting my flock.

He turned towards me and stared into my eyes. I'm sure they were sparkling, regardless of how much I was fussing.

"I mean, seriously, they know I'm outside waiting and-"

He suddenly put his hands around my waist and leaned towards me. I was paralyzed for a moment as he silenced me. Rain began to fall, cooling the hot air and I looked into the sky. The pond to my left glistened as the rain splashed on top. I gazed back at Sam. His smile made me go numb.

There was adrenaline rushing through me and suddenly, his sweet, soft, warm lips were pressed against mine. His kiss was so passionate, I saw the stars. Nothing else seemed to matter. I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. I heard the door open, but was barely aware of what was happening besides Sam being pressed against me.

His body was warm and lean. I was so close I could practically feel his heart beating. All I could do was hope he didn't feel mine. Neither of us pulled away any time soon. It was as if I was Juliet and he was Romeo and my father approved the wedding. Here art thou Romeo, pressed against me and kissing me and making me a horrible classical writer!

Sam pulled away from me and for a while we just stared at each other, dazed. Then we saw the front door wide open with Fang staring at us, his face pale. I just knew he saw the entire thing, but I wasn't about to let him ruin the moment.

I grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him into the house. My favorite little spies came in with their faces lit. They saw too. "Hi!" exclaimed Nudge. "Are you Max's date? I sure hope you were cause outside… nevermind."

_Max, he's in love with you, now introduce us!_ Angel said… mentally.

"Oh, um, Sam, this is Krystal... or Tiffany-Krystal," I shook my head, "And this other little one is Ariel." Sam squatted down so he was about their height. Then he shook their hands, Nudge's.

"It's nice to meet both of you." I took him into the kitchen and saw Iggy and… a girl.

"And this is Jeff," I said, "But um, Jeff, who is this?"

Iggy stiffened and his face turned red as he said, "This is Talia. She's a friend of mine." I could've embarrassed him so badly, and believe me, I would've if Sam weren't here, but he could probably do the same with me, so I let it slide this time. I then led him into my room.

"And this is my room," I said. I don't know where Zephyr is, but he's my other brother. I hopped on my bed and sat down, Sam following behind me.

"Cool room," he said. "Whoa! Is that an Xbox?" For the absolute first time, I noticed a game station by the television at my house.

"Uh, yeah, wanna play something?" Believe it or not, I used to have one, so I did know what I was doing. Apparently I had four games: Three games that I've practically lived through, and Halo, which I've also pretty much lived through, but seemed the most interesting. "I'll kick your butt in Halo!"

I started the game up and given us each a controller as we leaned against the front of my bed and played. Sam beat me the first time, and the second time I won. We played best 2/3. Two certain someones came running through my door. Fang and Gasman.

"What's that noise?" Fang said. I was laughing, even when Fang entered the room, about my winning streak.

"Cool!" Gazzy exclaimed. "Can I play?"

"Both of you out!"

"But wait-"

"Ha!" I screamed. "I won! But don't worry, I'll only tease you about it for the next week or so," I said to Sam. He stuck his tongue out at me and we both laughed.

"Nick, oh hi, Max right," said a certain red-haired wonder. But uh, little shift in emotions, I didn't care if she was Fang or not.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm all for Fax, but I'm experimenting, so have I convinced any of you togo with Sax?


	4. Chapter 4

Jesus! You all are extremely emotional! AND, you want Fax no matter how much of a, and I quote, "douche bag" he is, according to AntiGravityJetStreamCeiling, lol. Fine, fine, it'll be Fax… maybe. Just give me some time to transition things. OH, and I can NOT respond to all of the reviews, I'm sorry. But I truly do want to thank every single one of you for reviewing. Normally, for three chapters, I have like 6 reviews and then get a lot after like my 5th chapter. Som on account of that, I want you guys to pick what should happen in the story. I know I'll regret this because half of you want Sam dead, but I will write what you guyz want, as long as there are no death threats and nothing rated M.

**Review Responses:**

AntiGravityJetStreamCeiling: Okay, will you choose Sax if I kill Fang off? Rofl, let me just say that I WON'T. I 3 Fang too much for that. Thankz for your review, and I'm sorry, I always forget that there are people out there names Romeo and Juliet. I'll stop using that reference.

TeamSax: Finally! Somebody! Lol, I am for Fax, but I could go either way. Thank you! And I don't think it's Lissa they hate, just the pairing.

Midnightsun Blood: Thank you so much, and I know, she's not one, it's just how Max sees her out of jealousy but I guess I could change her character a bit.

Anon13: Dude! I am not going to kill either of them… well actually… that's a good idea! Maybe Ari will take one of them and make them Erasers, hehe.

Lily: Well that was origionally my plan but you all have issues. Death threatening *looks at Anon* overly emotional *looks at AntiGravity* issues lol. Thankz for your reviews. I think you were one of the very first people to respond to my fanfic (so at 1st chapter) so thanks for your support XD

Oh, one more thing. I'm debating on whether or not to keep up the Iggy and Talia thing I started cause you all are more focused on Sax or Fax

You know, all of that was like 3/4 of a page on microsoft word?

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

Thank God Max didn't say anything! This house has become outnumbered with non-flock members! Sort of…

"So, was that your sister?" Talia asked.

"Yeah, she's annoying, right?" I teased. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, I'm an only child."

"Really? What's that like?" I spent my entire life with the flock. Life without even a single one of them didn't seem possible. Being an only child is something I couldn't even fathom.

"Well it's cool, but it gets sort of lonely sometimes," she said longingly, "but I get all of the gifts! And I don't have to fight for attention… I used to have a brother, Will, but he died at birth."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Painful memories and flashbacks of Angel being taken away to the school ran through my mind.

"It's cool. I didn't exactly meet him, and it was a while ago. But what's it like having five siblings? I mean, I really hate being the third of guests here. I feel like I'm intruding or crowding the place."

"Well we've been through a lot together, and we're pretty close. But sometimes you just want to escape, you know. But that's just a little hard for me. I wouldn't know where I was going"

"That must be hard for you, being blind and all," she said solemnly.

"Not really. I can get around pretty easily, it's just school where I have a problem with all the people and the doors I don't know about." I felt Talia's cold hand on top of mine.

"Well I'll be your guide from now on," she said. I smiled uneasily. _Don't be stupid, hold her hand!_ I didn't have a voice like Max's in my head, but I did have an Angel.

_Angel, where the heck are you?_

_ Not important! Just hold her hand!_ I tried not to roll my eyes in front of Talia, and took my hand out from under her's and held it. _She's smiling._

_Seriously, where are you?_

_ Talk about music! She's thinking about a band right now!_

_ What band?_

_ Ask her!_

"So what band are you thinking about?" I asked stupidly.

_Iggy!_

"I mean, what bands do you like?"

"Oh, well I guess my favorite would have to be… you're going to laugh at me," she blushed.

"No I promise I won't."

_I promise you will._

_ Shut up Angel!_

"It's… One Direction…" I tried to suppress my emotional out bursts, AKA laughter.

"One Direction? That's… they're terrible!"

Talia's face flushed and she said, "N-no they're not! They're amazing singers and they're all so cute!" _They're pretty ugly to me. _"Who's your favorite?"

"I don't listen to music much."

"Well what do you like to do?"

"Fly- I mean, fly… fake helecopters. Yeah, all the time."

**Fang's POV**

"Yeah, all the time," my brother said as I walked down the stairs.

"How can you see where they're going?"

"I can listen and hear it. Of course, it's much more fun to just hit Nick with the plane." Iggy's head turned to me. _I swear, he can see!_

"Hey, um, why is Angel behind the… oh, nevermind," I said, realizing that she was probably "coaching" Iggy. She was behind the trashcan glaring at Iggy. We see how that was going. I walked into the next door room with Lissa and plopped down on the couch next her.

"Hi," she smiled. "So, back to the project. We could make… fireworks!"

"How on earth do you make fireworks?"

"We would research it."

"Isn't it biology?"

"Right… okay, we could study the personal life of some animal."

"Alright, how about birds?" I was fascinated in them ever since Nudge and I learned how to fly from watching the hawks. I stood up and began to walk around the room.

"Bye Sam," I faintly heard in the distance, followed by a closing door.

"Okay, good," Lissa said. "We've gotten our topic. Now," she stood up and walked towards me, "we can take a break." I knew where this was headed and didn't know what direction to go in. Lissa reached for my hand. I pulled away from her.

"Um, I'll be right back." Quickly, I left the room and ran upstairs. All I needed was a break myself, so I walked down the hallway. My instincts told me to walk in the opposite direction of Max's room, but who listens to them anyway? I walked straight through her door to see her staring out of the window.

"Yo," I said. She didn't answer me. "Are you still ignoring me?" She didn't move. I walked over to her and sat down on her bed beside her. I opened my mouth, but closed it again when I heard her sniff. "You okay? Max?"

She nodded her head, and in a cracked voice responded, "Fine." I moved so I could see her face. It had tears streaming down it and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Whose butt am I kicking?" She turned her head away from me.

"Go back downstairs! I said I was fine!" she exclaimed.

"You know I'm not going to leave that easily, not why are you crying?" Max wasn't one to talk about her feelings, I knew, but I figured I could at least get her to tell me what's wrong. "What's wrong?"

"…I don't know."

"I'm serious."

"I'm serious too!" She turned towards me. "Sam knows something! I don't know what it is, but he knows too much and I'm going to have to leave him!"

"What do you mean?"

"His family works at the school. You know, the one with cages and stuff."

"And that brought you to tears? Kind of sad don't you think?"

Max threw a pillow at me and said, "Yes! I was stupid enough to let him into the house!" She fell on her bed and glared at the floor. I sat next to her and embraced her. It was one of those times when words couldn't help, and it made me furious.

She had one stupid date with the twerp and she was already crying about him being a trader. This happened to her all the time and she actually started crying over this kid! I don't exactly know what made me do it, maybe anger, maybe pity, maybe the reason I'll never admit, but I lifted Max's head up, wiped a tear off of her face, and kissed her. I'd describe it, but she pulled away once she realized once she was doing.

"Fang!" She stood up and backed away. "If I'm this upset over a date, what makes you think I want to kiss you?"

**Max's POV**

Fang and I both knew this wasn't why I didn't kiss him. Wrong thing to say because he refused to leave.

"Max, why is it that you always glare at Lissa whenever she's around?" he challenged me.

_Here we go!_ "…I don't like her!"

"Give me a good reason why you don't like her."

"I don't have to give you a reason. Who do you think you are?"

"I'm just asking a simple question." Fangs voice was soft. "Are you jealous of Lissa-"

"Are you jealous of Sam?" Fang was silent. _Not so easy having the bright light in _your_ face now is it?_ Finally, Fang left the room. I wasn't in tears anymore. Why couldn't Fang just drop the whole him and me thing? Why can't he think of me as a sister? No, that'd be wrong.

_So, what am I going to do tomorrow about all of this? Let's see, dump Sam's sorry lying butt, find Ari and beat him up, and hit the road, or clouds rather. That's a promise!_

* * *

**A/N: **I promise there will be a few more Sax moments, but I have to head towards Fax. I would really appreciate your comments on this chapter. I know it wasn't my best work. But hey, it was more of a filler if anything, so I sort of knew it wasn't going to be that good. I needed to turn things towards Fax. So, next chapter will be more action filled than romantic.


	5. Chapter 5

Noooo, my reviewers! Lol I've realized I'm missing like six of them, but whatever, last chapter was pretty terrible and it was more of a filler kind of thing to turn the story in another direction. So far my requests are to:

Have Sam die in a tragic accident (didn't I say no killing people?)  
And then to have more of Iggy and Talia

So is everyone okay with those two ideas? Let me say now that Sam will not die no matter how much you all beg. Lissa? Maybe, I don't really care as much about her lol, but Sam will not die. I think I've just about covered everything… so yeah…

**Review Responses:**

Puckabrina: As the others do lol. Thanks for your review and I'm trying to shape it more towards Fax

Shattered Fragment: You know, this was originally _going_ to be Fax, I'm just saying. Lol thank you for reviewing.

Fallen Silver Angel: No! That is just not happening! Sorry, but thanks anyway.

Lily: Okay, I was thinking of either doing that or having them go straight into dating. Thank you for your review!

Anon13: Rofl, why do you all target Sam? What about Lissa? Thanks for reviewing, I'll keep your threats in mind.

* * *

The wind hit my face and went through my wings. I flew as far away as possible from Ann's house. There weren't many places to go except for the old church I had found. I flew straight there without looking back. The church was very small with red seats and carpets on the isle. I came and sat in the very back row.

I hadn't decided on whether or not I believed in God or not. I mean, I've been chased and beaten my whole life. I was betrayed by Jeb, the only person I really did look up to, and grew up in The School. If God really did exists, would he really have let this happen? Since I didn't know, I decided to give this whole Christian thing a chance.

_How does this go? I think I… put my hands together and… um, God. I don't really know if I should address you as Lord or God, so I think I'll just call you God. So… I figure you're not supposed to answer. That makes this a bit difficult, but uh, God… I, uh, really need some help._

_ Finally, Ari goes away and then Sam comes. Not only does Sam come, but I find out that Fang likes me. What am I supposed to do? I can't just pick both of them! Well, maybe I could, but I guess that's "frowned upon," huh? Maybe I should just pick neither. God, please help me decide. Uh… oh, right, Amen._

"Amen," said a sweet, soft voice coming up from behind me as I opened my eyes. I spun around, on guard. Then let my guard down as I saw Angel.

"Angel? Did you hear… did you hear all of that?"

"…Maybe."

"Angel, sweetie, I don't want you reading my thoughts anymore. It really is an invasion of privacy. If we're alone, I don't want to even hear you sending me messages. Just talk like _everyone_ else in the world, got it?" Angel nodded and walked over to me. I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

"Okay Max, but do you really… love Fang?"

"That depends in how much you heard."

"I think I heard all of it."

"You think?"

"…I heard all of it." I shook my head at Angel.

"Well, I do, as long as you won't tell anyone. I do like Fang, and I do like Sam. But Sam is… one of them."

"I don't know if he's actually one of them. I mean, he might be, but I just had the feeling he had something to do with them."

"Well you're right about that," said a disturbing, chilling, familiar voice. I spun around, once again (eventually I'm gonna get whiplash), only this time to see the ugliest face known to man. Can anyone guess who it was? Ari! Correct! You get a cookie with a bomb hidden in it as your prize! Oh, you don't like those? Well that's too bad, huh, 'cause I get a lot of those.

"Oh, back so soon?" I scowled.

"Yeah, I couldn't stay away from your hideous face. It stops traffic, in a bad way!"

"Aw, have you gotten tired of children mistaking you as wolverine?" I got up and spread my wings, flying at Ari. When I hit him, he rolled out of the church, giving me more room. When he got up, I roundhouse kicked him in the chest and heard a satisfying oomph come from him. He staggered straight and then shoved me into the ground.

"Oh, I do love our games Maxy!" He pinned me to the ground and punched me in the eye. I winced and grabbed a large stick off of the ground next to me. I tried stabbing Ari with it, but it seemed to have no effect on him. He took the stick and threw it behind him. I didn't hear it touch the ground. Suddenly, the stick hit Ari in the head and he toppled over.

"Thanks Angel! U and A, now!" Angel took off heading up, in no particular direction. Now that she was gone, I'd be able to interrogate Ari more. "What do you know about Sam?" I was on top of him with my hands around his throat.

"Kind of hard to talk with your hands around my throat now isn't it?" I gabbed Ari and, having my very own Jackie Chan moment, flipped him to the other side of my. Not bad for a fourteen year old, eh?

"TALK!"

Ari coughed and said, "Even if I _did_ know anything, I still wouldn't help you! I've only seen him in The School once or twice _before _my father made me a beast and left with you." I winced and then realized this was the same guy that just gave me a black eye. I glared and flew into the sky. _Thank God he'll never have wings!_

xXx

After I flew in through the window I went straight to Angel's room to make sure she was okay. She was sound asleep in her bed, so I crept out of the room and checked on the rest of the flock. The only concerning thing I saw was Iggy chewing his blanket. I didn't see Fang in his room, and I figured he was probably just lurking around.

My next stop was the kitchen. I walked straight to the fridge, only to find soy milk and other vegan food. Ann was definitely not vegan, so this was pretty concerning. I had enough of Ann's protein microwaved food during the day. I'd be better off robbing a restaurant. I mean, I'm sure Ann wouldn't mind giving me a few bucks to leave in the cash register.

When I closed the refrigerator, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I froze. I could sense someone there and I only had an idea of who it was. If it was Angel, I would have to force her back to sleep. If it was you know who…

"Hungry?" you know who asked. If you haven't caught on yet, it was Fang.

"Starving! How does Ann live like this?" I inquired.

"We can get something to eat," said Fang, holding up a twenty.

"Did you steal that from Ann?" I asked disapprovingly.

"Yes," he replied sarcastically, "I stole from the women that hands out money to our flock. The very same women that clothes and feeds us every day. That's actually a very fine idea! I might do that." I rolled my eyes at Fang.

"Where would we go anyway?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care where we go!" Fang shook his head and walked towards the window.

"Let's go," he said.

"Aren't we taking the…" I assumed Fang wanted me alone. "I mean, sure. So, where are we going."

"We just went through this! I just asked you. Max, where do you want to go?" _I've been here for what, two weeks? How does he expect me to know what's around when we didn't normally just sit at restaurants._

I sighed and answered, "First thing we see."

xXx

First thing we saw was a small diner that stayed open all night. And I walked in proudly able to pay for once and _not_ being filthy. We were seated in a booth and sat across from each other. It wasn't the same place Sam and I went to for our date, but it might as well have been.

"I noticed you and Angel came in late," Fang said.

I was tempted to lie and say we just went out to fly around a bit. _Max, your flock should _

_be able to trust you!_

_ Oh, sure, now you want to show up!_

"We ran into Ari. He said he saw Sam at The School before." The waitress came out with our food almost immediately. We both had what I guess you could call breakfast, considering the fact it was like two in the _morning_, but it was a really early breakfast.

"Are you two alright?"

"Fine."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Well I _thought_ you were all asleep. Turns out somebody was waiting to sneak out of the house the whole time, so I guess I technically could've told you." I looked around awkwardly, not at all enjoying the silence. To add to the awkwardness, Fang stood up and sat next to me.

"Uh, hi?"

"Is there a problem with me sitting here?" he asked irritatingly.

_Do we have to do this now?_ "Fang, it's two in the morning, are we seriously about to do this now?"

"Do what?"

"You try and kiss me and I take off completely disgusted," I explained. I know I had said the wrong thing because Fang winced and I saw the pain in his eyes.

"So I disgust you?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"It's clearly what you said!"

"But I didn't mean to say that!"

"Then prove it."

"How?"

"Kiss me." I looked at Fang and could tell he was trying hard to keep an emotionless face. I had known Fang basically my entire life. For so many years he was just my annoying brother that knew me far too well. Why couldn't it just stay that way? Why couldn't he just let things be?

_It's not just him Max._

_Go away! This is worse than Angel invading my privacy!_

_ If it was just him, the why were you so jealous of Lissa?_ The voice had a point.

"I…I…"

"I'll see you at Ann's," Fang said, getting out of the seat and leaving the twenty on the table. For the next few seconds I sat there like an idiot watching Fang out of the door. I was fighting back tears that entire time.

"Fang," I said. When he didn't answer, "Fang!" I called louder. I know he heard be because he stopped and then kept walking. I almost screamed at myself when a tear fell down my face. I got up and ran after Fang before he opened his wings.

I pulled on Fang's arm and turned him so that he was facing me. At that moment, he looked deeply into my tear filled eyes.

"Fang," I said, "I hate you!"

"You act like it."

"I hate loving you!" I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. "I hate being jealous of every freaking girl you talk to, I hate you bringing home Lissa, and I _absolutely_ hate when you walk away from me like you just did and make me follow you down here like an idiot!" This was completely out of character, I knew, but at one point I needed to vent out everything to someone.

Fang brushed the tears away from my eyes and I hit his hand away from my face and sat on the bench outside of the diner. Fang followed me over.

"Max, if all that was true, why did you kiss Sam?"

_You sound like a pity party!_ "Because I liked him too!"

"Well who did you like more?"

I stood up and grabbed Fang's shirt, looking into his eyes. Then I did what I wouldn't have been able to fathom just yesterday. I kissed him. My lips pressed against his. His arms wrapped around me and he kissed me back. Then I pulled away from him.

"Do you believe me now? Fang I love you!"

* * *

**PLEASE R&R** because I know I lost a lot of reviewers last time. I know I said there'd be action, but eh. I figured you'd prefer this.


	6. Chapter 6

Yaaaaaaay! My reviewers came back! I want to apologize especially to Teamsax because I completely changed Max's intrests, and then I felt bad SO, I might add a Sax moment in this or the next chapter. As for the rest of you, I need to make this clear. I wouldn't care if you were all on one side, but since there are a few Sax supporters, I AM NOT GOING TO KILL SAM IN MY STORY! I am talking to all if you but there are two of you, not naming names, that needed to read that. Kay, on to

**Review Responses:**

Fallen Silver Angel: Thank you for your review, and you know what, I think you just hurt Sam's feelings lol. I can't answer your question, it'd give away too much, but you'd see soon.

Anon13: …Yeaaah… #1 I guess this is now a Fax story, but Sam… let's just say Sam is sneaky #2 Ugh! We've been over this! Lol thankz for reviewing

puckabrina: Lol I felt that way in the actual series. They do make an amazing couple, huh?

* * *

"MAX!" Ann screamed. "MAX! Why are you so tired?" _Just the usual sneaking out, kissing Fang, all that stuff._

"Ann, it's a Saturday!" I said groggily.

"Look, you want to take care of the flock, right?"

"Yeah, uh huh."

"Then get up so you can!" I looked at her in confusion. She sighed and said, "I heard Angel talking about how you thought I was taking your place and all, and I felt bad." My cheeks turned red in anger.

"Well that's a lie! I know that I can take care of my flock. Notice I said my flock and not _yours_!"

"Max, I-"

"Save it! I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. Goodbye Ann!" _Don't bother me in the morning, and we won't have this problem._ Ann nodded and left my room, leaving me with a knot in my stomach. I knew I'd pay for that later. Because I was already woken up, I got up and went into the bathroom.

My hair looked a mess, I know. As long as nobody said anything, I was fine. When I looked in the mirror, there was no Eraser Max, thank God! It scared me half to death! After showering and brushing my hair, I got out of the bathroom to see Fang waiting for me.

"When did you become such a perv?" I asked, noticing that he was RIGHT at the door. "Seriously, move." Fang blocked me and by the look in his eyes, I could I wouldn't be getting anywhere soon. "Fine, what do you want?"

"Max, remember what you said about Lissa last night?" he asked quietly.

"…What about it?"

"Well… you know how I have that project and all? Are you okay with me bringing her home?" I tensed while my teeth and feet clenched.

"Fang, you can see whoever you want! I don't care if you marry her!"

"I think you made it clear last night that that's not true." I blushed madly and tried not to scream at Fang. I ran passed him trying with all my might not to break the walls around me. All of a sudden, Fang's hands pushed me into my room and shut the door. He pressed his lips against mine and I hated it. I hated it because I knew I really loved it.

When he pulled away I said, "Fang you have _got_ to stop doing that! It leads to rape." I walked out of my room, away from Fang to see Iggy standing outside of my door.

"What about rape?" he asked. Then he saw Fang walk out of my room. "Fang did you… You two didn't just…"

At the same time we both shouted, "NOOOO!" Iggy chuckled and walked away. Fang and I looked at each other and then walked in the opposite directions.

xXx

**Nudge's POV**

Angel was sitting next to me as we ate breakfast. It tasted horrible! Why couldn't Ann make something healthy that's _not_ so disgusting? Max and Fang came into the room, both of their faces extremely red. Iggy followed behind them grinning.

"Morning! Why are you too so red?" I asked. "You too look like tomatoes!" I saw Max shoot a quick glare at both Fang and then Iggy, who was now cracking up.

"I didn't notice it," Max said dryly. Fang wore a smug look. Max went and sat as far away from them as possible and sat next to me and Angel. Or is it Angel and I. Wait, cover up the Angel and… yeah, Angel and me. So basically she sat next to the girls.

_Nudge, I think somebody kissed somebody_, a voice in my head said. That would be Angel's voice. I nodded and kept quiet. There was an awkwardly awkward silence, which I seriously hated!

"So, what color should I paint my nails?" I asked to break the silence. When no one looked up, I kept rambling on. "I could paint them red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, silver, maybe black, brown, turquoise, indigo, what color are those clouds that come out of volcanos?"

"Uh, gray," Angel said like I was stupid.

"Yeah, gray, magen-"

"Nudge! We get it!" Max exclaimed.

"Okay, okay." Everyone finished pretty quickly. Angel went with Max, Fang disappeared, and Iggy and I still sat at the table.

"Hey, Nudge, you've got to teach me how you get on Max's nerves so easily." I gave him a confused look. "You do know that you get on her nerves, don't you?"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. Only when you ramble on, but I think it's pretty funny." I blushed and for the first time actually said nothing. "Oh, I forgot, Nudge, could you help me with my homework?"

"Uh… you know you're like two years older than me, right?"

"No, I mean read it. I can't read it because I can't see, but I got homework, so… wanna help?"

"Sure!" Iggy got up and walked over to the couch. I followed him over and sat so close to him our arms were touching. I took his textbook off of the table and put it over both of our laps. "What page?"

"243."

"Oh, so it's science."

"Yep. Sucks right?" As Iggy made hand motion… things, he knocked the book over. "Oh, sorry, I'll get it." He felt around for the book. I wasn't in the right position to move the book closer to him without him knowing.

"Here, I got it," I said, getting frustrated.

**Iggy's POV**

I moved anxiously around to find the textbook when my hand landed on Nudge's. I kept it there for a moment, and then realized what I was doing and moved it away.

"Okay, I have it," she said. I sat back on the couch and felt the textbook on my lap. She read the first page for me, leaving me furious. "Are you alright?"

"No. I can't do anything!" I threw a pillow at the wall. "What if it was me instead of Angel that they took? Or me instead of Max that they kidnapped and cloned? I couldn't see in order to do a thing!"

"Ig, calm down a bit," she said in a soothing voice. Suddenly, I felt warm lips on my cheek. They pulled away and I didn't hear a sound.

"N-Nudge?" I called. "Nudge?"

"Nudge is in her room," Fang's voice called. "Why is your face red?" _At least he didn't see anything._ "Bye the way, I saw that."

_Great… I'm screwed!_

**Max's POV**

The air was cold outside, and I know I should've brought a jacket. I was outside of the house waiting. Angel had told me that she sensed an eraser was somewhere by our house so I was on full alert mode.

"There's my favorite girl!" an evil little voice said from behind me. I turned around and glared at him. "Look, I'm not technically _supposed_ to attack you. Jeb made me come just to tell you that Sam isn't normal."

"Yeah, no joke."

"Since you both wasted my time…" Ari flew at me and tackled me to the ground. I bounced back up and thrust kicked him. "I see you didn't miss breakfast today."

I jumped at Ari and hit the ground. Ari got up and shoved me against the tree. I opened my wings and flew as fast as I could away from him. Then I planned to dive bomb into him, but he was gone. "That was easy!"

* * *

I know it's short but I got my eyes dialated. Sorry!


	7. AUTHORS NOTE: Please read

**Author's Nooote (aka: I HAVE SOMETHING TO DAY!)**

Hey guys, I've had a bit of problems with my story. I'll update ASAP. I'm going to Times Square for my birthday on the 12th, so I don't know if I'll be able to make up the chapters, but I'll try to get a few in.

But thanks everyone for understanding... wait, I mean, thanks everyone that understands lol.

Sorry

-Twistedheart23


	8. Chapter 8

…I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry everyone that I haven't updated in like 2 weeks! I really hope I haven't lost any of my readers. Long story short, computer issues. I'll get back on schedule ASAP!

Quick recap: Nudge kissed Iggy and Fang saw. Iggy thinks that Fang MAY have raped Max. And then Ari said Sam was "different" and then disappeared.

* * *

"EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE, NOW!" I yelled. My voice rang throughout the house. I even heard an echo, so why did nobody come? "ALL MEMBERS OF THE FLOCK! HERE! NOW! I CAN AND WILL KICK YOU OUT OF OUR "GROUP," GOT THAT?" I paused and heard footsteps and smiled in satisfaction as everyone ran up here.

Nudge and was leaning against Iggy as she breathed heavily. Fang and Angel just stared at her. "You didn't have to run," Fang retorted.

"But…" she breathed, "Max said… we…would be…nevermind… I'm fine…" Iggy stood silently blushing madly. After breakfast this morning decided to say something about it, but not now. This is too important.

"Listen!" I exclaimed. "You all have met Sam." Fang tensed at the mention of his name while Angel and Nudge giggled. Iggy and Gasman sort of tuned out. "Well, I think he might be dangerous-"

"Is this just an excuse to get out of dating him?" Nudge inquired. "'Cause me and Angel will stop laughing. And I'll make Fang stop being all dramatic about it."

"I might take you up on the whole Fang being dramatic thing, but that's not what this is about. I've ran into Ari a couple of times while we were here." The flock stiffened and slowly raised their guards. "He was here earlier this morning."

"Where? Did he hurt you?" Gazzy asked. _Yeah, like that could happen!_

"Look! Everyone, please hold all of your comments until the end, kay? Now as I was saying; Apparently Jeb sent him to tell me Sam is not normal."

"Not normal?" Nudge asked.

I glared at her and she decided to hold it until the end. "I can't believe I am actually going through with this, but I want you all to find out where he lives and follow him." They all opened their eyes wide in shock.

"Comments now?"

"O-M-G ARE YOU SERIOUS?"Nudge screamed. "We'll go right away!" Angel and Nudge burst through the house door and took off.

"Gazzy and Iggy, if anything goes wrong-"

"Bomb them?" Gazzy asked eagerly.

"NO! Take the girls back and report to me."

"Yeah, cause us guys will protect them!" Gaz kept on.

"No you sexist pig! Because they left before I could put you into groups. Now Gazzy go with Angel and Iggy you go with Nudge."

"D-do I have to?" Iggy stuttered.

"Uh, yeah, you do! Unless you want her hurt!" I challenged.

"But… I'm blind!"

"Yeah, no joke, now go!"

"Oh! Actually I was thinking maybe I could go with Nudge," Fang butted in, winking at Iggy and then realizing he couldn't see."

"Fang is winking at you Ig," I said. "Why is he winking at you?" Everyone was silent.

"I'm just gonna go," Gazzy said, backing out of the room.

"Go do what I said, now!" Iggy hung his head and walked out of the door, running to catch up with Gazzy.

"What now captain?"

"What was that all about…?" Suddenly I realized why Iggy had been blushing when Nudge leaned against him. "They aren't…"

Fang nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? No, tell me later. We need to go through the school directory for his address." Fang and I ran into my room. Did we find the phone book? No. Did we find something… else? Yes! Sam, in my room.

"Hey…" Sam greeted me nervously.

"SAM?" He grinned and nodded. "What are you doing in my room?" I was on guard, ready to snap him in half if a hair on his head moved.

"So you talked to Ari?"

"You know Ari?" My voice rose in anger. I don't know if I was angry because Ari had been right or because I trusted Sam.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "I'm not the only one that lied, I mean you're cheating on me with Fang. And bonus, you're not related." My face flushed and I grew more furious, because this was all true and I couldn't do a thing about it.

"You're sorry?" Fang asked angrily, walking towards Sam. "SORRY? For which part of all this? Breaking into Max's room or her heart? You know, it's not even important, because in five seconds, I'm going to break **you**!" Fang glowered at him and I just stared at them, wide-eyed, shocked, furious, and hurt. I haven't been hurt. Only once by Jeb, and I didn't need that feeling again!

Fang reached for Sam's throat but Sam quickly batted his arm away from him and punched him in the nose. I sprang forward and tackled Sam to the ground. To my surprise, he didn't fight back. "I can't fight you," he said.

I banged his head against the ground and I guess he changed his mind because he managed to us over so he was on top of me.

"Max I am still in love with you," he said.

"Oh save it!" As quickly as I spoke, Sam leaned into me and kissed me. Him being on top of me and all, I couldn't move. Fang saw and quickly grabbed him and opened the window.

"Fang, what the heck?" I screamed. "You can't just throw him out of the window."

"Ari said he was different. How different?" He tossed Sam out of the window, and waited. It was silent. I ran over to the window and looked out of it.

"Where'd he go?" I asked, confused. Fang shrugged. Then we both looked up.

"Sam," I said as Fang and my mouths dropped.

"Has."

"Wings."

* * *

**A/N:** So you guys want Sam to be evil or what?


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all soooo much for the reviews! Honestly I was on the verge of crying because of how happy I was to see them. Lol I've never once had this many, even for a fanfic with 18 chapters.

So, you all want Sam evil… well, that will sort of work, but not with the ending I picked. I think the ending will be in all of your favors, mostly mine lol. So, I am still taking any suggestions, but may I just say that you all are so violent it's hilarious. CLEARLY I need to add more action to my story!

**Review Responses:**

**Arocks:** Hm… that's a really cool idea actually! Mind if I use that just a bit?

**Iggys-Pryo:** Thank you for reviewing. *sighs* you all need to come together and make up your minds lol. I'll figure out how I can work around him being evil… if it's possible.

**Shantymoe _chapter 3:_** WHAT? So you don't think I'm a great writer? Well then I'll just have to convince you that I am a phenomenal writer! ;)  
**_Chapter 8:_** Rofl I'm sorry to disappoint you but wouldn't you rather a twist like him with wings rather than him dead? …No, don't answer that.

**Anon13:** ROFL, yes, I guess you could say he's pissed, but I think it'd be an understatement. When you're pissed, do you throw people out of windows? Lol thanks for your review

*shakes head* So you want Sam to be evil and insane. I'll make it work… somehow.

* * *

My head was spinning around as I looked for possible reasons that aren't insane about Sam flying. Strange enough, THERE WERE NONE! Sam, my… boyfriend? My ex-boyfriend? I don't know what we were.

"Fang," I said.

"Why is he flying?" he yelled completely ignoring me.

"Fang," I repeated faintly. I began to feel lightheaded and felt almost as if the world was always this blurry. My body became numb and I couldn't feel a thing. I began to wobble everywhere.

"Max?" Fang's voice echoed. I leaned against him, trying not to fall. The last thing I remember is him grabbing me and his voice crying again, "Max!" Suddenly, my world went black.

**xXx**

I awoke in my bedroom with Fang worryingly pacing around my room. He looked close to tears, so I decided to end his misery. Slowly, I pulled myself up and sat with my back against the wall. Fang immediately turned his head and darted over to me.

"Max!" he exclaimed freaking out again. "What happened? Did I hurt you?" Fang's eyes were sincere and apologetic. I knew I wouldn't get feeling out of him any other time, so why not listen to him this time.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Did-I-hurt-you?" Fang repeated in a more forceful tone.

"No, I don't think so."

"Think?"

"Fang! Shut up! I don't remember anything! But I did have this dream where Sam was… No! No it was all a dream, right?" When Fang shook his head I fell back again.

"No Max please don't faint again I thought you died!" Fang yelled. That's when I saw Nudge's head pop through the door.

"Max are you-"

"Go back with the others," Fang ordered softly. Then he turned back to me with pain in his eyes. I can only imagine how much pain he was in, thinking I was dead and either him or Sam hurt me.

I stood up and got out of the bed. "Don't you think you should be resting?"

I rolled my eyes at Fang in disgust and as Fang tripped and fell onto my bed replied, "Yes _father_, because I am not perfectly capable of handling myself!" Fang was silent and put his serious face back on, but his eyes always gave away his thoughts as if they were the key to his soul and his deepest darkest thoughts.

Sighing, I fell back onto the bed, landing next to Fang. My eyes were suddenly locked with Fang's and I couldn't help scooting closer to him. Fang took his arm and wrapped it around me so that he was holding me. Then we both leaned in and locked lips with each other.

The thing that really got on my nerves is that I saw fireworks as our lips touched and we kissed. Fang's kiss made me weak and made me want to kiss him even more. PROBLEM! We broke apart and Fang gave me yet another long lingering kiss made all of my muscles I was using to push myself up to kiss Fang numb and I ended up falling back. PROOOBLEEEM!

Our lips never fully left each other's and Fang had positioned himself so that he was still on my side, but kissed me from above. When our lips finally broke apart, I whispered in Fang's ear, "Fang…" which seemed to mislead him up until the point where I said, "you bastard. Go sleep in _your _room. No bothering the fainting patients. Or in this case harassing them!"

**Iggy's POV**

Today I purposely sat on the other side of the room from Nudge, which was pretty easy because I always heard her so could use that to my advantages.

"So what did Fang say?" Angel asked Nudge.

"He didn't say anything."

"Is Max okay?" Gazzy butted in.

"I guess she is… I hope she is…" Nudge answered. "I mean she was awake when I was there." During the silence, I heard and someone walking towards me. _Oh no. Oh God no! _Nudge sat down on the couch next to me.

_What's the matter?_ Angel's voice asked through my thought. _You don't like Nudge?_

_ I do though! _I exclaimed.

_ Then take her hand!_ I reached for Nudge's hand and then stopped.

_Yeah, because I'm gonna take love advice from a six year old! Last time I checked, you didn't have a boyfriend now did you._

_Ig, I'm scowling at you!_

"Um, Iggy you know you're being glared at, right?" Nudge asked cluelessly. "Why are you-" My face heated as it seemed as if Angel and Nudge were mentally communicating. Suddenly, a hand hit me upside of my head.

"OW!" I yelled expecting Max to come down and scream her head off because I was being so loud. "WHO THE HECK WAS THAT?"

"How could you be so rude to Angel?" Nudge demanded.

Rubbing my head I replied, "I wasn't being-" Nudge smacked me again. "OWW!" I heard Nudge and Angel storm down the hall.

"I don't know what you did," Fang said from somewhere in the room, "But I don't think you did it correctly. She's not supposed to slap you… unless you were to…" I heard footsteps and Fang smacked me just as Nudge did.

"OOOWWW!" I cried out. "STOP DOING THAT!"

"What did you do to her you little-"

"NOTHING! I WASN'T EVEN TALKING TO HER I WAS TALKING TO ANGEL!"

"Oh, well then can I smack you again, cause it's funny?" Fang said while I knew he was grinning. I hurled a pillow at Fang.

"I don't suppose you haven't done the same to Max," I said irritably. "I mean you're always in her room making out." I smirked and wished I wasn't blind so that I could see Fang's face.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm updating another chapter today XD So pleeease review. I'm going to skip review responses because I have one review that I can only say that you to and nothing more (thank you for your review pukabrina). So, no more resting for Max and the flock, which may or may not mean no Fax in this chapter.

* * *

As soon as Fang left my room, I sprang up from the bed. So, Sam could fly, huh? What else can he do? Probably nothing more than Fang can. Before Fang came back and saw me, I snuck out of my room and into Angel's. Angel and Nudge were sitting furiously on the bed.

"Knock knock," I said, lightly knocking on the door as I entered. "What's wrong?" I sat down next to Nudge.

"Iggy!" Angel exclaimed.

"What happened?"

"I was talking to him about how Nudge and him should… uh… go and…"

"I already know," I said, irritated that I was obviously the last to know. Nudge blushed and looked at the ground. "So what did he do?"

"Max I want a boyfriend!" Angel exclaimed. I tried my best to hide my uhh-awkward mixed with my what-the-fu…heck face. "Iggy and Nudge like each other, you and Fang makeout every five seconds-"

"Wait you saw that?" I asked with my face looking like a baboon's butt and my eyes as large as watermelons.

"Yes! And you all look so sweet together and I want a boyfriend!" she demanded.

"Gazzy doesn't have a girlfriend!" I protested.

"But he likes someone!"

Standing up and dismissing myself I said, "Angel, not dating until I die! I'm going to talk to Iggy." I closed their door and ran into the room with Fang and Iggy sitting silently. "Fang, get out!" I exclaimed.

"What did I do?" he replied carelessly.

"GO!" He raised his hands surrendering and left the room. _That's the Fang I know._ I went over to Iggy and smacked him.

"OOOOWWW! WHAT CRAP IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL? FIRST ANGEL, THEN NUDGE, THEN FANG, THEN YOU! THAT'S ALMOST EVERYONE!"

"Gazzy, come here!" I called. "Smack Iggy for me." Gazzy grinned and smacked Iggy. Iggy stood up trying to strangle Gazzy.

"Now leave Gazzy. Iggy, what the hell did you say to Angel?"

"About what?"

"Her not having a boyfriend?"

"…Oh, I said I wouldn't take advice from her because she never had a boyfriend…"

"Iggy I should smack you into another nationality! Do you know that she is sitting in her room with Nudge feeling useless and miserable because of you? She is trying to force herself to get a boyfriend! If she gets a boyfriend before I die then… then… you can't see Nudge!"

"WHAT?"

"Okay… if you don't go and apologize to her, then you can't see Nudge!" I rephrased.

"Fine," Iggy groaned. He stood up and linked his fingers around my belt loop. _I thought he knew the house already._ I walked up to Angel's room.

"Iggy wants to say something," I said.

"I'm sorry Angel, for saying what I said, and you don't need a boyfriend." Then he turned around and left. Angel now looked satisfied.

"Okay, Angel, I need you to come with me to Sam's house." Angel sprang up from the bed.

"I'm ready!"

**Nudge's POV**

I sat on the opposite side of the room from Iggy and turned on the television. Gazzy came and sat on the couch in the middle of the room. On television there was a girl in a strapless blue mini dress with curly hair.

"She looks amazing!" I exclaimed. "Oh my gosh I have to curl my hair like that and then I could buy a dress like that and every guy I passed would be like oh my gosh she looks amazing and then all the girls would be like oh Nudge is so pretty and then-"

"Okay, change the Nudge channel and whatever the heck we're watching!" Iggy exclaimed. Gazzy came over and took the remote from me and changed the channel to some horror movie and turned the lights off.

Being that killing monsters is my whole life, most movies didn't scare me, but this one… well it gave me the chills. I saw Iggy sit on Iggy's right leaving the other side of the couch wide open.

"Well now I feel lonely!" I exclaimed and sat on Iggy's right. In the movie that I was now watching intently, I head a blood curdling scream from one of the girls that made me jump. Iggy just laughed at me and didn't even flinch. A man appeared on the screen and held up a knife.

"No!" the girl pleaded. "NO!" I saw the knife go into her heart and the blood drain from her face. It was something about the look on her face that sent chills down my spine and make me want to scream. I grabbed Iggy's arm and held it, and the buried my face against him when the man raised the knife again.

"Is it over?" my muffled voice asked.

"Yeah," he replied in a soft voice. I almost screamed when I lifted my head up and the lights came on.

"Everybody up!" Fang exclaimed. "We're going to Sam's house!"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay I know it's short, but I did just add a chapter a few hours ago. So **R&R PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah, I'm late, don't mention it -.- Buuuuuuuuuuut, I've been thinking about the fanfic in my absence and I have an ideaaa, hehe

**Review Responses:**

Guest: Don't jump to conclusions! Lol, I wouldn't say it's necessarily over with Sax…

Anon13: Rofl, you're hilarious XD Yeah, Niggy does sound wrong on SOOOO many levels

Artemis: Iggy will definitely be in more! Thanks for reviewing!

"Okay, so last time you came here, did you get in?" I asked Angel while we hovered over Sam's house.

"No, we didn't have time."

"Well did you have any plans?"

"Nope." _As usual…_ I scoped the area, looking for a possible entrance we could go through with disturbing anything.

_Windows? No. Doors? Nope. …Chimney?_

"Okay, Angel, see that big stick like think sticking out of the house?" She nodded. "Go inside and open up the door from there."

"Um… can you go?"

"What do I look like? Santa Claus? No, you're smaller so it'll be easier. We can use the…wait a minute. Sam has a sister! Maybe she's home… but I don't want to take chances… but then again, I don't really want you down a chimney."

"Are you done? You sound like Nudge."

"Yeah, I'm done. Wings down, we're going to get in the modern way. Knocking on doors." Angel and I flew to the door and quickly tucked our wings in. "You know the drill if anything goes wrong." Reluctantly, I knocked on the door. "Stay out of sight."

Butterflies were fluttering round in my stomach isn't really the right thing to say. Maybe I could sub out butterflies for bees. I tried not to have any thoughts that would frighten Angel. I stayed strong, as always, and waited… and waited… and waited…and then the door finally opened. Sam's sister stood before us, looking much more…stiff than the last time.

"Oh hello Max," she said, her voice cracking every other word as she smiled. "What a pleasant surprise to see you."

"I need to see Sam," I stated firmly.

"Is it urgent?"

"Extremely!" Sam's sister hesitated, and then let me inside. _Angel, stay outside for one second._ Sam's sister shut the door and quickly left.

"Um, I'll get Sam myself," I said quickly. "You don't need to do it."

Quickly, I opened the door to let Angel in and then softly closed it. "Go up to his room," I whispered. We walked upstairs and wandered down blank hallways until we got to a room. The room was… normal. I was suddenly jealous of him. He got to stay in a normal place without Anne or Erasers. Just him and his sister… I hoped.

The first place I looked was under his bed. It was dark, but I could see a few things. Papers, socks-

"Boo," a voice said from under the bed, so close, so chilling that I let out a blood curdling scream.

"Ahhhhh!"

The person under the bed rolled out, and Sam revealed himself.

"I didn't know you were so easily frightened," he teased, walking towards me. "So did you come back see me?" _Angel's here, you can't curse him out…yet._

"How long have you been able to fly? When were you planning on telling me, Sam?" My voice wasn't screaming yet, but it was clearly unhappy.

"I knew you wouldn't trust me!"

"Oh save it you son of a…" _darn, Angel_, "gun. I would have loved to hear about this while your face was all over mine at my house! Clearly you knew I had wings!"

"Do you trust me now? I didn't even get a chance to tell you. If Ari hadn't told you, you wouldn't be mad? Is that what you're telling me?" I hesitated because all of this is true. I know for a fact that I'd be pretty excited if Sam told me himself. But Ari telling me just…ruined it. Suddenly, I realized Sam leaning in to kiss me and shoved him off of me.

"You still lied! You knew everything and you sat there and let me believe you were normal!"

"As did you," he said calmly.

_The others are here_, Angel's voice said in my head.

"Not really. I mean, my flock is my family! Angel and Nudge are my sisters and Iggy and Gazzy are my brothers!" I heard footsteps at the door, I knew whose they were, but didn't care. "Each and every one of them."

_Message from Fang: You left out me._

"Well, what about the other one. Have you given him up?"

"_Never_ refer to him as "the other one!" Never refer to any of them as that! Fang is _not_ in any way, shape, or form my brother! He is far from that category! Why? Cause it'd be be illegal! Fang is more than my brother! Much, much more than that, and you know why! Even if I-"

Sam pulled me into him and kissed me. I kneed him in… uh… you know, the place you don't want to me kneed. I was fighting back tears, not because he kissed me, but because I wanted to kiss him again. Sam doubled over in pain and I heard snickering from behind me.

My head spun around and I saw my flock standing beside each other, proud and tall. Angel and Nudge were beaming in happiness, Iggy and Gazzy were still laughing at Sam, which secretly made me sick, and Fang. Fang just stared ahead, trying not to show any emotion. He turned his head slight and we locked eyes. Ditto is all they were saying, but it was enough.

_Angel, tell everyone but Fang to search the house._ The flock members scattered throughout the house as Fang and I stood, side by side.

"So nice to see you, Fang," Sam grinned when he recovered.

"Do you need some ice for that?" he challenged.

"Nope, I can take a kick from a bull."

"Did you just call me a bull?" I inquired, ready to smack him so hard his hair falls off. Fang out his hand out to stop me.

"No Max, let me," he said. Fang ran at Sam and punched him.

"Fang, stop it!" I shouted. He didn't listen and knocked him down to the ground. Then he raised his arm to hit him again and I dashed over to Sam's side. "Fang!"

"Are you…defending him?" Fang asked, confused and astonished.

"I'm not defending him, but-"

"Max, I almost punched you because you jumped to his side."

"Look, I didn't want you to cripple him!" Fang stared at me emotionlessly and then stood up and left the room.

"Max?" Sam said softly. "Why did you…"

"I didn't want to see you crippled," I said truthfully and go up to run after Fang.

_Don't fool yourself Max. You know why you defended him,_ the voice said.

_Not the time, voice!_

_The mission Max, remember it, you're getting off track._

"Fang," I cried, putting the voice on hold.

Fang didn't look at me until I caught up to him.

"Fang, what's your problem?" When he kept walking, I grabbed his arm so he couldn't move.

"I think you know very well," he said, tugging his arm away. "You still like Sam, don't you. Fine by me." Fang's face was red and his eyes were bloodshot with rage and fury. He was trying his best to contain his anger.

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about!" I exclaimed being frustrated.

"Max, you need to make a choice! Me, or him! If it's him, I may leave and never come back!" Fang walked down the stairs leaving me with tears of frustration and pain in my eyes. Angel and Nudge flew upstairs with a leather bag and I quickly brushed the tears out of my eyes.

"Max! We found… are you okay?" Nudge asked.

"What did you find?"

"Oh… well we found this bag full of secret stuff. We should talk about it at the house."

"Get the others and fly out of here," I ordered. I opened a window and took off…alone.

**A/N:** Okay, so your vote. Should he leave or stay?


	12. Chapter 12

Rofl hahaha, hey everyone. Okay, I was only considering having Fang leave. I was heading towards no, just so you all don't freak out.

So, I'm almost at 100 reviews and if I get there I will write the best most action/romance filled few next chapters I have ever written, kay? But really, thanks for your reviews everyone. I REALLY really appreciate them

**Review Responses:**

**Teamsax:** You all have some strong feelings. Sorry, Fang will have to stay, but Sam isn't gone, he's just gonna… well it'll be in everyone's favor (the ending)

**Anon13:** Twisted's fine by me, and okay, he'll stay lol. But I spoke to the author, she says you're not always right ;-)

**BOOKi:** Yeah, more drama between my reviews lol

**Guest (the first one that reviewed): **For the record, there were some people that wanted him to stay, just saying.

**Guest (the other one):** *covers ears* LALALALALAAAAA, I DIND'T HEAR THAT! (Just started the Final Warning)

**Arocksprpl2:** !

**Jwbb200: **One more against the crowd *fist bumps*

* * *

Anne ordered pizza tonight, thank _God_! I couldn't take another one of her healthy get-fit-quick! meals. Not today. Fang wouldn't even look at me, let alone come to the table. Eventually I was just concerned he'd starve himself. Iggy and Nudge were sitting next to each other on the other side of the table.

_Angel, if you're listening, boys are stupid! Got it? You don't even want to meet one other than the ones in the Flock. And you don't even want to be near one of our Flock members._

_Max, Fang has feelings too._

_His feelings are stupid! All I did was stop him from crushing Sam!_

_Max, he has the brain of a boy. And if you want to be technical, he didn't go to school, so he still doesn't know what he's doing wrong. _

_You can say that again._

I got out of my seat and walked to my room to go and lay on my bed.

"Maaaaax," Gazzy called from the hallway. I pulled myself together and sat up.

"What is it?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"…I want to go and look for Ari," he stated without even blinking.

"Why on _Earth _would you want to do that?" I asked, astonished that that's a priority to him. "Ari hasn't shown up in…okay, maybe he has a few times, but there hasn't been a _full_ attack with the other Erasers."

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "They know where we are! They could be making a bunch of other Eraser-slash-robot-slash-alien-slash-toaster clones and then stock up on them an-"

"Wait, stocking up on toasters?"

"No! They combine them. So it's like Erasers robots with antenni-"

"I think it's antenna."

"OKAY, they're Eraser shaped robots with ANTENNA, that can toast… bird people. Don't you dare interrupt me again! Now look, the more time they have the better, right? And why would they think that we'd go after them? We have a home!"

"It's not exactly a home."

"Max!"

"Sorry, continue."

"I think we should attack them first, or at least look around the area, because…well I think they're watching us."

"Why would you think that?"

"…I've…sort of seen Ari around just…watching me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just thought I'd see what else he'd do before I gave you half of the report and then he led you into a trap." I studied Gazzy as I determined whether or not I should be mad at I mean, in all fairness, if you have to think about what emotions you should be having, you're probably just failing at changing your mood.

_That's it Max, remember the mission._

"…You're _really_ lucky the Voice came back, you know that?" I retorted.

"Tell the Voice I said thank you."

_You're welcome._

I glared at into space and said, "It said you're welcome."

"Yes!"

"And there was much rejoicing," I muttered.

"So let's go!" he exclaimed.

"We need the others."

"No, we'll draw too much attention to ourselves. We just need Angel… and she's been eavesdropping in the hallway this entire time." My gaze shifted towards the door, and Angel came out smiling smugly.

"You're really asking for it, you know that?"

**xXx**

"So this is the church we were at," I told Angel and Gazzy. "We ran into Ari over here."

"I've seen him fly off in this direction before," Gazzy commented.

"Angel do you sense anyone?"

"…Not someone…but…I think there's some_thing_ on the roof… and over by the altar."

"I thought this whole thing is the altar," Gazzy said, genuinely confused. "Or is it that big block of wood?"

"No that's a podium."

"Are you sure? Okay then is it that thing that looks like a bath tub?"

"I think that's where they bite people."

"WHAT?"

"Well…I guess it's a metaphorical bite. It's where you get "bitten," I shrugged.

"What is a metaphorical bite? Is it where you get bit by those guys in black suits with the guns?"

"You mean the mafia? Mafia and metaphors are two different things! So I guess it's like you being bitten to sacrifice your blood."

"It's where you get _baptized_!" Angel exclaimed. "Baptized, not bitten!

"Pft, I knew that," Gazzy claimed.

"Both of you keep it down! If a Christian comes into this church and hears you two, they'll be so offended that it's not even funny."

"Offending people isn't fun anyway," Gazzy said.

"It's a figure of speech!" Angel exclaimed. "I'll show you where the altar is. Max, you can see what's on the roof." I nodded and then flew onto the roof. There was just a cross. Nothing else. I tried to see if something was hidden in the wood, but there was nothing.

_Think Max, think._

_Got any suggestions, Voice?_

_ Where did you first look?_

_ The wood._

_ Exactly. They know your plan, Max. Think outside the cross. Or not._

_ It's think outside of the…_

I hit myself in the head for being so stupid, and walked over to the cross. I scanned it, and then tried to pick it up. That didn't work. But I did notice a button. I crossed the fingers on my left hand. And touched the button with my right. A bright light shot out, catching me off guard and knocking me over.

"Guys!" I called. There was a 3D screen that had came out. Angel and Gazzy flew up, astonished.

"It's a hologram," Gazzy observed.

"Not exactly," I said. "I'm pretty sure you can't click holograms." There were faces with labels on them. None that I hadn't already seen at the school.

I searched through the Eraser faces, only to realize that Ari was the only one with a name by his. "Is Ari the only…the only Eraser turned into a human?" I poked him, and his profile came up. I would tell you what it is, but it was stupid stuff like his height, weight, and everything else I'm assuming the doctor asks you. But when he asks what's wrong with you, instead of saying your head hurts, he'd say he has overgrown ugly looking hairs and he's butt ugly.

Under his profile was a list of commands.

_Send Erasers._

_ Rescue._

_ Spy._

"Gazzy, I think you were right." I clicked on spy. It showed the house. Just the outside of Anne's house. But in another box it showed our…normal kid's school.

"They really _have _been spying on us!" Angel exclaimed.

"You two sound pretty surprised," Gazzy muttered.

"What was that?" Angel asked.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

"Hush!" I rasped. "There was another option. Send Erasers…both of you go get the others. Bring back bombs and traps."

* * *

**A/N: **Kay, this is going to be the best next few chapters regardless of how many views I get, lol. So there will be POV'S from the School (not the "normal kid's" school, the evil one.)

But I need you all to tell me what book you guys are on. I don't want to spoil anything, but I want to add in a few things from a couple books ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note:** *shields face* I'm really sorry guys! I'm trying to get over writers block as I write this. I'm also down on internet so be glad you all saw this. I'll be traveling this month, so chapters will be a little late.

Kay, so, action packed, interesting, romance, and amaaaziiing! Oh, and I think at some point I've missed 5 reviewers. What happened? (Don't say it, I know, I have 100 and I shouldn't be complaining)

Oh and I want to thank everyone sooooooooo much for getting me to exactly 100 reviews (Well, I mean it's sort of 100, but Anon13 had three reviews, so in my defense, it equals out to 100)

**Review Responses:**

**Anon13's first post: **Lol, I think it's a toaster.

**Anon13's second post:** Not exactly. You just give me a wrong vibe

**Anon13's third and thank God it's the last post:** Well thank you! I am so **flattered **to have such an amazing **stalker**!

**BlackVemon's ONLY post :D: **Huh…well I guess I'm a little late. Sorry, but I swear this is ASAP for me!

**BOOKi: **Thank you, and darnet you're all like three books ahead of me!

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"Okay everyone! Max put me in charge!" Gazzy exclaimed as he burst through the door with Angel. "She also wants the following: Iggy, we need bombs. The rest of you, help us with the bombs and traps."

I blankly stared at him and replied, "Okay, Max _would not_ put you in charge."

"She did too!" he protested.

"Actually, she put both of us in charge." Angel backing him up? _On being in charge? Well she can't be lying… Why didn't she just put me in charge as usual?_

_ It had nothing to do with you, Fang._

_ Angel, go away!_

_ Hmph!_

"Okay, so, Iggy go with me. The rest of you, follow Angel, got it?" Everyone nodded, except for me, just slightly bothered by the idea that Max would rather put the youngest of the flock in charge of me! _In charge of me? REALLY? I could've had everyone over by now! …But that doesn't mean I have to take orders from those two… does it…?_

**Itex**

"Is everything in order?" one of the supervisors asked everyone. Everything needed to be in order for their plan. They knew their targets every move. It was only a matter of time until they had all six of them seized and turned into minions.

He walked into the door with the Erasers. The beast like creatures acted as if they were shut down. Slowly and very carefully, he walked passed each one of them with a clip board and a pencil in his hands.

The supervisor stopped in his tracks and turned to one of the monsters. He stared face to face practically mesmerized by it. It's hairy wolf like creatures. He had actually created a werewolf. But better, it could change at will. He looked deeply into it's eyes. They definitely looked real. Of course, it was real, just a tiny camera inside. If only he could-

"MISSION ACTIVATED! MISSION ACTIVATED!" boomed the loud female's voice from the intercom. The man was on the ground hyperventilating because of how quickly the Eraser jumped up and the loud booming voice. Another white-coat ran into the room panicking.

"Sir! Sir! What happened? There was no one to push the button!"

**Max's POV**

After doing a quick headcount, I asked, "Where is Fang?" Everyone shrugged and looked around.

"…Max…he…" Angel said quietly. My stomach turned my heart dropped.

"What?" I asked, trying to keep my cool in front of everyone.

"…He left…"

"Where to?"

"I don't know…" I pinched myself as hard as I could to make sure I wasn't dreaming. By now I had a massive headache. My mind whirled with questions. The rest of the flock looked as if they were about to faint. Everyone knew how serious this was. Everyone knew that if I gave them an order like _this_, they need to follow it! The Erasers could be here any minute and catch us off guard because Fang's not in his position.

But there was one person…

No, definitely not!

But what if…?

Of course not!

But… this is important, and I can't put my flock at risk.

"..Guys," I said hesitantly, "we need Sam." Everyone stared at me, confused and astonished. "Fang isn't here, and Sam can fly. This won't work without him."

"No way!" Nudge exclaimed. "How can we let that trader join our flock?

"He's not joining the flock, he's just helping us."

"She's right guys," Iggy said, awfully close to Nudge. "There's no one else there to do Fang's part."

**xXx**

"So you want me…to help you because Fang's an ass?"

"Pretty much." My stomach had turned and was in several knots. My face was flushed, but I kept my cool. "You have five seconds to say yes and get over there."

"And what if I say no?" I hadn't thought of that. I wasn't used to people telling me 'no.' I just give an order and they follow it.

"…Then we try our best and maybe get caught in the process," I said truthfully.

"Caught?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me." I studied Sam's face, full or seriousness and concern.

"There's always a seventy-thirty percent chance that we don't make it. Now we're down by thirty percent. We need Fang. You're the closest thing we've got."

"So I'm just a replacement?"

"Sam, is it a yes or a no?" I asked, my voice pleading for a yes. "Do you think I'd ever admit this to _anyone_ else? I wouldn't even admit it to Fang! I don't trust you one hundred percent, but you've got wings and right now, my flock could be in trouble."

"So you'd endanger me?"

"You aren't my biggest concern, Sam!" I screamed. "You've got five seconds! Will you help us or not?" I was two seconds away from drop-kicking his butt, but Sam was different than the rest of my flock. Different than Fang. Sam might actually leave. But that couldn't happen. I needed him. I mean I _really_ needed him! Everyone in the flock had their own position. If somebody failed, the entire thing would backfire. It wasn't like most our plans, but we intended to wipe out basically all of the Erasers.

"Sam, you owe it to me!"

**xXx**

Gazzy and Iggy were hovering out of sight above the church, bombs ready, Angel was in a tree, ready to lead the Erasers into the target with her mind, and I was across from her in my supervising position, ready to take on anything that wasn't bombed.

Down on the ground, Nudge sat, camouflaged in a bush, waiting for her cue. And then, also down on the ground was F…uh…Sam. He was already in his position.

…

…

…

You know what they always leave out of movies and books? Surveillance. Why? 'Cause it's as boring as heck! All you do is sit there and wait…and wait...and wait…until you see a crowd of people breathing deeply in and out and then spazzing out and growing hair extremely quickly.

I got out of my position and shot up into the air passed Iggy and Gazzy. Then I flew in a circle and back down to my position. That was our starting signal of course. I wasn't just feeling hyper. I made sure everyone had moved out of the way. Once I was positive everyone was clear of the bombing, I watched the Erasers puzzled faces, confused at the fact that we weren't in sight.

Then I turned my attention toward Angel.

_Let's go, Angel._

She nodded to me in the tree across, and Erasers started walking into the middle of our "circle" formation thing we had going on. When I looked up, I saw something spiraling towards us.

"Helmets on!" I ordered everyone. We all put on Anne's secret agent helmets (those bomb/rock deflecting things) and the bomb dropped. There was a loud explosion and fried Eraser parts everywhere. Nothing reached me, so I didn't need the helmet. The smoke hadn't cleared yet, but I could tell this would most likely go in our biggest battle book. Not that we would be able to read it…or spell well enough to write in it…

I think I just ruined the dramatic ending…oops…

* * *

**A/N:** Guys, I'm really sorry for updating so late and I hope you're all still reading! I'll let you all tamper with my plot. Where do you guys want Fang to be? That's actually a pretty big part (please don't say captured lol)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! Not much to say here, so I'll cut to the chase. I'm gonna let the flock review to your responses next chapter, hehe. By the way, you know what I've realized? There are no female Erasers…or am I just missing something? Anyway, count your blessings cause you may not get another update for a while if the internet crashes again.

**Review Responses:**

Puckabrina: I tweaked the idea a bit but thanks, great idea lol

Erised: Don't worry, I didn't ;-) Is this better?

Anonymous: *shakes head* Sam will not die under any circumstances. Nope!

Anon13: :-O My friends say the same thing! *stalker high-five*

* * *

_Boom!_ Another bomb dropped as soon as the smoke cleared. More and more Erasers came. There was a complete army of them.

"Angel," I called, "Is it clear yet?"

"No but we're –gaaah!" she screamed as she was pulled out of the tree. My stomach turned in knots and I dove out of my tree and into the Eraser that had Angel in his grasp. I snap kicked him out of the tree and he fell to the ground. Then I did a quick check to make sure the rest of the flock was alright.

When the smoke cleared, I saw Nudge kicking butt down below. It was just so darn cute! I was getting pretty bored by now. I thought my "special friend" would've shown up by now.

But then I became briefly preoccupied after I was kicked in the back. One of those hairy faced monsters was glaring at me. I easily kicked him in the chest and watched him stagger. Then I did a turn kick to his head and swung my foot back around and quickly sliced his feet with mine. He fell to the ground just as the last one did.

_Boom! _Another bomb went off. This was actually getting pretty interesting! It was the third bomb and by now Nudge had flown over to the hologram and sent more Erasers. Everything was getting quieter. I didn't like it!

"Well hello there princess," a familiar hoarse voice croaked.

"You kept me waiting," I rasped at Ari.

"Oh, trust me, you weren't ready for me anyway," he taunted. The seven year old beast flung himself at me, knocking me down a branch. "You sure you wanna do this in a tree?"

At that, I quickly swung back up a branch and growled, "Bring it!" When he hurled himself at me a second time, I grabbed his leg and swung him into the tree. Slowly, he rose back up, snarling. _Kay Max, remember the plan, don't get caught up in this!_ I opened my wings, my right one not as wide.

"What's the matter? Hurt your wing?" he hissed. I ran at him, but he grabbed hold of my hand and twisted my wrist. I suppressed a shriek of excruciating pain and kicked his elbow, hearing a snap.

"Hate to come and go like this, but I'll save you the trouble and get going," I rasped.

"So soon? I'm disappointed in you!" I jumped off of the tree, high into the sky. Ari jumped too, hoping to catch onto a branch. I pretended my right wing was hurt and I was falling. I let an ear curdling scream. Yeah, a bit out of my character, right? Well it was just the signal. I let myself fall until I was in the arms of my flying non flock member.

He flew me into another direction at the speed of light. Ari had only just caught on when our plan was falling into action. Iggy and Gazzy dropped a bomb on him as Nudge, Angel, and Sam and I flew up to the bombers. I flew out of Sam's arm when we reached the top.

I smiled at him and our eyes locked for a while. I began blushing and couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"That was sick man!" Gazzy said to Iggy as they burst out laughing and slapping fives.

"Max, can we do it again?" Iggy begged.

"No promises!" The flock rejoiced while I pulled Sam to the side.

"Um…Sam…thanks," I said with my non emotional self. "We really appreciated it."

"And does we…include you?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

I resisted rolling my eyes at him and ignored his question, because I knew it would lead to, "No jackass, I'm just getting all touchy feely because I feel like a ray of sunshine!"

"Sam…I…you were here with us when Fang wasn't. When we needed him. I can't ever like you like I did before…but I forgive you…And I was wondering if…Sam would you…maybe just until we bail this place…join the flock?" My heart was racing and I swear he could hear it. My ears were drowned out by the thuds, so even if Sam did say yes, I wouldn't be able to hear it.

Sam stared at me, his eyes making it impossible to look away from. I must've looked like a baboon's butt, while Sam still had his normal complexion. _Was this a good idea? I mean, the flock was already half on board with having him, and now that he's saved us and all..._

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" he inquired.

"I don't just offer this to anyone," I replied irritably.

"Your flock might not want me."

"You just saved them! You know you won't join us because of Fang!" My face flushed with fury and frustration.

"It seems like I don't have the choice!"

"You already said no!"

"…I want Fang's conformation before I become a part of your guild. I could never split flock up. How would I sleep at night?"

"With a bat and one eye open." Sam smiled a heartwarming smile that I hadn't seen in far too long. "Okay, with Fang's conformation." He and I both know that Fang wouldn't approve, but it was nice to dream. I flew over and kissed Sam's cheek. It wasn't meaningless, but it meant no more than thank you.

Of course, he still blushed, but then said, "Your welcome," and we both smiled. Breaking out of our moment and back into reality with smoke, bones, and danger, I scanned the area.

"I think we're safe cadet," I reported.

I began to fly over to the rest of my flock when Sam yelled, "Max!" I turned around and saw him darting towards me, but I was suddenly crashed into by something else. I looked and saw a hairy face sneering at me.

"Miss me?" Ari teased. Tried to pull away from him, but I froze when I realized what was happening. A rush of adrenaline went through me, my stomach flipped, and I looked blood drained. "What's the matter? Never seen wings before?"

Yup, Ari was flying! Oh joy! Taking me while I was off guard he shoved me off of him and kicked my gut. My stomach caved in, and I would've doubled over in pain if I weren't in the air. Instead I flew back up flew behind Ari, grabbing his wings. Then I grabbed them and pulled them in tight, practicing our flock's forbidden move.

I suppressed a laugh as Ari screamed and dropped a few feet. Stiffly and slowly, he flew back up.

"Still so cocky about the wings?"

"Look behind you and you'll see why I am." I gave him a skeptical look and quickly turned behind me. That last set Nudge flew in…it never came. Until now. An army of Erasers, more than I could handle, flew at me. I realized that I couldn't fight them, not like this, and tried to outfly them when I was grabbed and flown ever so quickly away. I looked up and almost fainted at who had me in his arms.

"Fang!" I spat. "Get off of me! Don't touch me, don't even _look_ at me! Where the hell were you?" All of the fury was back, but ten times worse."

"Watching…just to make sure no one needed help."

"WE DID NEED HELP!"

"It seems Sam's got that covered."

"Tell me you're not still jealous of him!"

"You replaced me, Max. This has nothing to do with jealousy." Fang flew closer and I shoved him off hard. Then I flew closer and closer, glaring at him as I scolded him, poking my finger at him.

"Fang, even _Iggy_ backed me up on this! You saw our plan! We needed each and every one of the flock members. You've lost my trust!" I glared at him, twitching in fury. I knew Fang didn't show emotion, so I really didn't know if he knew what they were, and how much he had hurt the flock.

"Oh, so I lost your trust? Did I lose it before or after you put the six year olds in charge of me?"

"They're not both six, combine the ages and they're older than you, and more importantly, they were only in charge of bringing you all to the church and explaining the mission. Why? Because only us three knew them! _You_ were supposed to catch me Fang, not Sam." A tear fell from my face, but I didn't even care. "SAM was more reliable than you!"

"Is that why you asked him to join our flock?" Fang screamed at me, his face now red and glaring at me.

"…You're unbelievable," I said, my tone softened and no longer hostile. Tears were streaming down my face so much that everyone bellow would've thought it was raining. "Did you happen to hear what Sam said when I asked him to join? He said he wanted your confirmation. He didn't want to break us or the flock apart."

Fang's face turned to a face of sorrow and said, "Max," as he flew closer and tried to hold me. I pushed away from him.

"Don't touch me! I hate you!"

"Max…please…"

"I mean it! I hate you more than anything and I want you gone!"

"…Please…"

"Don't even-"

Fang pulled me close to him so that my heating body was touching his. He rapped his left arm around me and his right hand cupped my face. When I tried to pull away, he pulled me closer, wrapping his wings around us as much as possible and urging me to do the same. I managed to pull an inch away, but he wouldn't let me move anymore.

"Let me go Fang! I swear I-"

"Maximum Ride, I love you!"

* * *

**A/N:** I don't really have much to say here, I just feel like rambling on, hehe. Lol, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter lol. As the writer it's not a surprise to me, so if it toyed with _your_ emotions, because it didn't with mine xD **R&R** so the flock can reply to you next chapter.


	15. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Importantishish

**Author's Note! Again!**

Okay, so my next few chapters were gonna be monumental to my story, but rereading my reviews I just realized that school starts in 8 days for Anon13, so I figure it'll probably start then for other schools, but I want everyone to be online to read, because I have a feeling some will be skipped if I don't do this.

Because I told you the flock would do the review responses for the next chapter, I want to wait until you all review so you all get an answer.

So, please review quickly so I can post chapters sooner, thanks!

-Twistedheart23


	16. Chapter 16

…As I'm writing this right now, I have like four reviews for the longest and probably best chapter I've written. -.- I don't like it. But since I only have like four, the flock will be here to answer for a while for my late reviewers. Oh and I would just like to say this was GOING to be the last chapter, count your blessings.

**Twistedheart23:** Okay! I present to you, the flock!

**Max:** What no confetti?

**Twisted: **Shut up! You're ruining my introduction!

**Nudge: **But confetti would be soooo totally awesome! I know where you can get pink confetti and purple confetti and sparkles and-

**Iggy: **Where is the remote? I need to turn off the Nudge Channel.

**Twisted:** Okay roll call! We have Max, Nudge, Iggy, and um…oh the other three are here

**Angel:** Hi *gives bambi eyes*

**Twisted: **Awww

_I can get inside your head_

**Twisted:** Ahhhh! Go sit in the corner!

**Fang:** Why should she sit in the corner?

**Twisted: **Ah, Fang. Silly, silly Fang. I _am_ the author, right? Right! So as the author I could…I don't know, have you and Max sit there and make out in front of the flock, or have somebody break an arm, so I highly suggest you all hush and answer the reviews!

**Max: **Or what?

**Twisted:** Alright! This chapter begins with you sobbing like a two year old in front of Fang. Now answer reviews.

**Gazzy:** Hehehehehhehee

**All: **….

**Twisted:** Max, you can answer Anon 13's

**Max:** Why are we so stupid? Maybe because we just got into school. Why are you creepy?

**Fang: **Arocks, what the hell? You nosey people! How do you all know about this? You're so invasive!

**Nudge:** MeerKat grl, IKR! She's so selfish! Why do Max and Fang get all the attention? What about me and I- …Oh…um…

**Iggy: **Er…next review!

**Max: **Puckabrina chick, why are you thanking her? I'm the one that's currently crying because of that-

**Twisted: **_Thank you_, very much! I appreciate the comment! *glares at Max* The flock is getting on my nerves, so I'll just start my story.

Fang held me in his arms as we both sat on my bed, leaning against the back. I was still sobbing so hard that I knew he would never let this go. Sam was downstairs with the rest of the flock. He had taken them home so that the flock didn't see me. He was like a legend now. Fang cradled me in his strong, muscular arms as I leaned against his warm body and…oh gosh, I sound like a fangirl.

After the crying lightened up a bit and I was only slightly crying, not sobbing, I looked up at Fang. When I looked up, I saw something I could never prepare for. Fang…with a…no, no it can't be! But…Fang had a huge tear rolling down his face.

"F-Fang are you…why?" I pressed, concerned. "Did I do something? Oh my gosh, Fang you're…it wasn't me was it? What did I do?" Fang managed to keep a straight face, which only made me more concerned and confused.

"Fang," I said, my voice soft, "I know it's not like you, and you'll never become this emotional person, but it's okay to cry. Just once. I know it must be hard to keep this bottled up inside. I've been sitting her for an hour, sobbing like I'm two and I didn't get the lollipop I saw at the store. I have nothing over you."

Fang stood up and paced around. Scaring me half to death, he picked up a plate I left in my room and furiously threw it at the ground, shattering it, leaving an echo. "Damn…this is all my fault," he yelled. "You haven't cried like this since they took Angel, and I don't even think you cried like this and it's all because of me."

"No, it's not!" I exclaimed defensively.

"I hurt you Max! Enough for you to cry and that is something I can _never_ forgive myself for! I've hurt you more than Sam did, and I thought I was protecting you."

"Fang, get back onto the bed before you cut yourself," I pleaded. Fang miserably sat on the bed, no longer facing me. "Look, if you hurt me so much, do you really think I would be here, crying in front of you? I crawled to Fang at the foot of the bed and wrapped my arms around his waist, taking us both by surprise. "Do you know why _us_ never works? Because we're too dramatic. Because there's something stopping us. Because one of us takes off without a thought about the other. Please, stay with me. I can't get through the night without you here with me."

**Nudge's POV**

"Okay, why is a pickle called a pickle if it's just a cucumber dipped in salt water?" I asked Angel?

"Because scientists feel better when they complicate names," she joked. "Who names hurricanes?"

"I think scientists do that too. I wish there would be a hurricane Nudge! That'd be sooo totally awesome!"

"Or a hurricane Angel!"

"We could be hurricane sisters! And then we could-"

"Evening, ladies," Iggy said as he walked into the room with one hand behind his back. I blushed as he walked over to us.

_He sees you blushing, Nudge._

_ Is it that noticeable?_

_ No. It's funny how people look so cool and collected on the outside, but-_

_ But a hot mess on the inside!_

"I believe it's night," I smoothly corrected, grinning.

"Yes, but saying goodnight implies that I'm ready to leave you to sleep, and the last thing I want to do is leave you," he said smiling. I swear to God my heart skipped a few beats. Angel and I giggled and Iggy extended his hand. I took it and Iggy led me into the next room.

"Iggy did you…" The room was candle lit with pink roses and a picnic blanket on the carpet.

"Gazzy helped a bit, but he only helped with the candles because he thought I'd burn the place. If they explode, it's his fault." I began giggling again, and then thought back to when Angel said Iggy sees me blushing…but he couldn't! Angel must've told him something! _I'm gonna kill her!_

"So…is all of this…for me?"

"No! Of course not! It's for Talia! I'm in love with her…" I studied Iggy's straight face, and my eyes welled up with tears. "Psych! I'm kidding! I haven't talked to her in a while." I smacked Iggy upside the head. "OW! Are we still doing that?"

"You scared me you idiot!"

"I scared you?"

"Of course you did! You made me think you were actually in love with Talia!"

"…And the thought bothers you?" Iggy inquired, handing me a beautiful red rose. My heart melted when I touched the perfectly bloomed rose. The perfectly shaped pedals and it's dazzling smell.

"This is…enchanting…everything…" For the first time in my life, I was actually…speechless. I grabbed Iggy's hand, now intertwined with mine, and leaned into him. Our lips were an inch away, I leaned in closer, and closer, until I-

_Boom!_

"Ouch!" Iggy yelled when I jumped and accidentally banged foreheads when I heard a loud explosion from behind me.

"Iggy I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"What was that? Are you hurt? Are you okay?" I spun around and saw that the candles had exploded.

"It's the candles. They exploded."

"I'm gonna kill Gaz!"

"No wait! The smoke…there are words in the smoke…it says…N+I." I think I had what Max called SSS, stupid smiling syndrome. I couldn't stop grinning. I hadn't ever felt anything like I am now, and I certainly don't want the feeling to disappear. I gave Iggy a loving hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Then he lifted my chin up and kissed me. Fireworks went off in my head as his warm lips touched mine.

I didn't pull away until I got dizzy to the point where I needed air. Our foreheads touched as we grinned at each other.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Nudge will you…be my girlfriend?"

**A/N:** So who liked the chapter?

**Nudge: **IIII diiiiid!

**Iggy:** I did! Definitely!

**Max:** I thought it was overrated.

**Fang:** What?

**Max:** Er…nothing *looks around awkwardly*

**Angel:** I didn't.

**Gazzy: **I wasn't even in it!

**Twisted:** …True…okay, let's fix that.

**Max's POV**

"Alright, it's like two AM," Fang observed. We were in his room, watching a movie…well there was some movie that we put on, but I was practically in Fang's lap. Needless to say, neither of us knew how the movie ended…or what the movie was.

"Yes, because we have a bedtime," I retorted.

"No, but we do get tired pretty easily if I recall correctly. I mean, considering the fact that we…you guys just fought off a bunch of Erasers," he said, delicately dancing around the situation. "You need your rest."

"Yes sir. I'll listen as soon as you get a captains hat," I teased, poking his stomach. "Not to sound like a three year old, but I'm not tired."

"You look like it, and you should go to sleep anyway."

"Am I being kicked out?"

"No! Of course not! You could stay if you want," he offered, our hands entwined.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" I said awkwardly. "I'll just leave you to sleep." Fang and I both stood up. Then Fang leaned in and gave me a knee weakening lingering kiss. "Night."

I left Fang's room, wing over heels, feeling pretty stupid. I knew I should get back on track, but I couldn't. Not yet. As I walked down the hallway, I bumped into Nudge. She had the same grin on her face as I did.

"Hi Max," she said giggling, completely in a trance. "I need to tell you something!"

"I bet I can top whatever you're about to say," I challenged gleefully.

In unison we said, "[Fang/Iggy] and I kissed! We're dating!" We both stared at one another to make sure we weren't joking.

"OMG! You and _Fang_? Angel come here! Max is d-" I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Goodness child! Keep your dang voice down not everybody needs to know yet!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I've been with Fang all day."

Nudge gasped and shrieked, "OMG O-M-G! I knew it!"

"Now what is this I hear about you and Iggy?" I pressed.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend and we KISSED! _KISSED!_

**A/N:**

**Gazzy: **Where am I?

**Twisted:** Hey, no cutting the story! Only I can do that! Just wait and I'll but you in.

**Gazzy:** 1,780 words so far and I've just been mentioned once

**Twisted:** Twice

**Gazzy:** But the second one was a death threat!

**Twisted: **Hey, fame is fame!

"What?" I screamed. "He kissed you? Nudge, you can't date until I'm dead, got it?"

"Why?"

"Because nor you or Angel need to be lip-locking until 2AM!"

"We weren't! We were watching a movie! But you and Fang…"

"…Go to bed!"

**Gazzy's POV**

I walked aimlessly around in Angel's room

**A/N:**

**Gazzy: **Why aimlessly?

**Twisted: **Okay, that's it! The story is ending there!

**Gazzy: **What?

**Twisted:** You will have to start next chapter instead.

**Gazzy: **Aww! No fair!

**Lissa:** So this is where the party is!

**Twisted:** …What on Earth…

**Max: **Why is there a slu-

**Twisted:** Language!

**Lissa:** Oh Max, don't hate be because I'm beautiful! Hate me because your boyfriend thinks so *winks*

**Fang:** Uh…what? Why are we bringing me into this? I'm just the bystander.

**Nudge:** Hey! Leave Max alone Lissa!

**Lissa:** Why don't you go play with some Barbies or something?

**Nudge:** I have PMS, and a gun. What were you saying?

**Angel: **Err…you don't have a gun

**Nudge: **But she didn't know that!

**Twisted: ** Okay, the flock will be back next time. Strapped to electric chairs.

**Nudge:** Wait! Just let me get you to 2,000 words please. Okay done, bye.


	17. Please read! Kind of important!

*keeps head down in shame* I knoooow! I broke my computer... again... and I have a new one. So, if I keep writing, I need you all to comment if you'll keep reading so I can see how much I should write or if I need to just bring it all to a close


	18. Chapter 18

**Twistedheart23:** I'm baaaaaack!

**Max: **Oh! One second let me get my handcuffs!

**Twisted: !$#%! &*% **

**Nudge: **Language!

**-Twistedheart23 has been abducted and tied up by the flock, so we will now take over, thank you-**

* * *

**Gazzy's POV**

I sat in my room making the AWESOMEST BOMB BLUEPRINT EVER! While Iggy was down stairs being a romantic douche. Romance… Eww!

"You'll understand when you're taller," Fang had said to me.

"What does height got to do with it?" I inquired.

"Well when you're tall enough to see their faces you can pick out the hot ones so that you won't be stuck hating your night with the ugly ones." The rest of the conversation was about guys and heels.

_Tap!_ I looked up and my eyes darted to my window. _Knock, knock!_ I slowly and cautiously stood up and looked out of my window. Angel and Sam were staring straight at me.

"Uh, what's going on?" I asked. "Wait! Is this a stick-up?" Angel rolled her eyes and threw a pebble at my shoulder. "Hey! That hurt!"

"Good!" she exclaimed and stuck her tongue out.

"This is not a stick-up or whatever," Sam said, "but we do need you to come out here." I climbed out of the window and hopped down onto the ground.

"Yeah?"

"See, Angel was looking through Ann's things and… well she found a file about your flock." I changed my expression from confused, to even _more_ confused!

"But she doesn't know about us!"

"That's what I thought," Angel said in a very serious tone, "but we need to leave. This whole house thing, it could be a trap!  
"How so?"

"Uh, hello? She leads us into her home, gains our trust, and then, _bam_¸ she's boppin' us upside of the head with an Eraser butt!"

"No more cable for you," Sam said, staring at her like she was crazy. "Now, look, I think you all need to leave."

"What? We can't just make that decision!" I exclaimed.

"It's up to Max, huh?" Angel and I nodded our heads. "Well I don't want to get you all in trouble or anything, but don't you think Max would be proud of you two if you figured all of this out and set up a plan?"

"But you would've done most of it," Angel said sadly. "We don't really come up with ideas, we kind of just listen to Max."

"Really?" Sam inquired quizzically. "So it was Max's idea to stay with Ann in the first place? And I mean, I bet she probably didn't want to go to school." _I guess she is pretty predictable…_

"Yeah but… I guess you're right," I agreed. "But she'd still give you credit."

"No, I'm just the supervisor. You all get the credit; I just take the blame for anything she doesn't like because I let you do it." I grinned a mischievous grin at Sam and immediately started plotting.

"Really?" Angel asked enthusiastically.

"But you guys need to take this seriously. You might be in danger. This isn't the time to be joking around, and you don't have that much time."

"Aw you sound just like Max!" I exclaimed disappointedly.

"I don't think anyone can really be like Max. Unless I stormed off right now…" We all nodded in agreement. "Okay, so Angel what do the files say?"

"They just say our names and pictures of us in The School."

"The school that I go to or the dramatic "The School" school?"

"The dramatic one."

"What does it say about us?"

"Just our size and wing length."

"Do you think maybe," I began, "Ann just found these?"

"She would've given them to us, or at least showed them to us! Why would she keep them?"

"To draw attention away from herself," Sam suggested. "Or to find out information about you all. When Fang's doctor was talking to you, didn't she try and stop him from asking questions?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well any wise person within earshot would eavesdrop while you answered the doctor, so that Ann herself doesn't seem nosey and irritable. I mean, it's not like she would have to ask herself," he shrugged.

"Unless she already knew all she needed to know," Angel said in a 'Nancy Drew voice.'

"Maybe she's observing us and giving reports to the School!" I exclaimed. "That's evil!"

"Well I think that if that were the case… Ann would be on our side."

"Angel, would you please explain…?" Sam asked. "I don't think you make any sense. None whatsoever."

Rolling her eyes, Angel said, "At The School they were poking and prodding at us. They had us in cages! If Ann was working with the School, she probably compromised with them. We get out of the cages and she still gives reports."

"Hm…" I said. "Possibly… but you know what doesn't make sense? Why is she so much nicer than everybody else? And she said she's with the FBI or something. Does that mean those creeps at The School were in the FBI as well?"

"No," Angel disagreed, "Ann was probably lying about the FBI thing, and maybe she's… nah…"

"What?" Sam inquired.

"Someone's mother…" Angel asked. Sam and I started at her with Max's signature 'seriously' face. "Oh, come on! It makes _perfect _sense! She feels guilty so she gave us a home, food- nasty food, but still food- and we're not bothered."

"Hey, um, guys… what if she has cameras?" Sam inquired.

"…Uh-oh…" I said. All of us exchanged worried looks. "Well unless he out cameras on us, we should probably continue this conversation elsewhere."

* * *

Oh and thanks everyone for still reading, I was a bit worried, and sorry for the late reply and short chapter, but I'm grounded and not really supposed to be on here anyway until October lol so consider yourselves lucky, kay?

OOOPS! I forgot review responses... Oh well I'll do them next time, but **LiveLaughHungerGames333** I love your ideas


End file.
